Ni un millón de Kilómetros
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: #Pokeshippingweek2015! Dia 5: Long Distance. Pokeshipping


_**~Ni un millón de kilómetros~**_

 _._

 _[a Ania en memoria de nuestra pokeamistad!_

 _A Maureen que hace tiempo quería verme volver a este fandom;_

 _Y finalmente a Mistyket por stalkearnos mutuamente._

 _-Pokeshipper4eva-]_

 _._

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _Este fic pertenece a la_ _ **#Pokeshipping week**_

 _Día 5: (Fecha)_ _ **5 de Noviembre.**_

 _Tema:_ _ **Long Distance**_

* * *

Ella miró su teléfono otra vez. Era tonto, muy tonto seguir con ese ridículo ritual y aunque se lo decía una y otra vez, no quitaba la vista de su pantalla.

Caminó entre la plaza de su ciudad natal, esquivando los transeúntes por inercia mientras rogaba para que el conocido ícono del sobre cerrado apareciera en la pantalla. Pero nada.

¿Había malinterpretado sus palabras? No, él le había dicho que _ese_ día se comunicaría con ella.

Pero considerando al despistado de su novio...

Era muy probable que él se hubiera olvidado o equivocado de fecha, y el mensaje prometido habría de llegar con dos días de demora, o hasta una o dos semanas después. Sí, es que Ash tenía la cabeza en cualquier lado, por ende, no tenía que sorprenderse. Ni preocuparse. Suspiró.

− ¡Señorita Misty!

Se volvió, sorprendida ante el llamado. Un grupo de jóvenes de secundaria llegaron hasta ella, inclinándose en una señal de respeto.

− ¿Se tomaría una foto con nosotros?

La pelirroja sonrió abochornada, aún no se acostumbraba a ser el centro de atención (por ser líder de un prestigioso gimnasio, o por ser la novia del Campeón) asintió, revolviendo su cabello y acomodándose la bufanda bajo su melena mandarina, se quedó en el medio del trío de muchachos mientras estos, riendo alborozados, extendían el móvil para tomarse una _selfie._

− ¡Muchas gracias! −exclamó el más aventado de los tres en tanto volvían a inclinarse ante ella luego de tomarse varias fotos –En verdad la admiramos mucho, a usted y al señor Ash.

−Oh por favor.

Los jóvenes se despidieron y ella rehízo el camino hacia el gimnasio. Las calles de ciudad Celeste no habían cambiado mucho con los años, seguía siendo una ciudad algo glamorosa. Pero era su hogar.

Cruzaba la plaza principal cuando oyó timbrar su móvil, tras una rápida ojeada descubrió que se trataba del gran ausente de la tarde.

−Hable.

− _Hola preciosa ¿creíste que lo olvidaría, verdad?_

Ella resopló y frunció los labios en un puchero molesto − ¿Perdón con qué número desea hablar?

− _Con la pelirroja más sexy de todo Kanto…_

Misty sonrió malignamente antes de responder como quien no quiere la cosa −¿Eres ese atractivo rubio que ha estado persiguiéndome este último mes? Porque si eres tú, puedo ser tan sexy y pelirroja como quieras…

− _¡Misty Waterflower dime de qué demonios estás hablando!_

La muchacha rió levemente al oír la voz irritada del chico. Se contuvo a duras penas –Oh Ash, eres tú.

− _¿Qué significa ese 'Ash eres tú'? ¿A quién esperabas, ah?_

Volvió a reír con evidente gracia –Tonto.

− _¡Pikachupiiii!_

− ¡Pikachu! −exclamó alegre −¿Cómo estás pequeño?.

− _¿Qué hay de mí?_ –protestó la voz desde el otro lado con acento lastimero _–Que encima que te llamo me ignoras olímpicamente… ¿Además de qué rubio estabas hablando?_

− Pues lo siento, luego de seis meses de abandono una debe empezar a ampliar sus horizontes…

− _No digas eso ni en broma, Mist._

− Pues acuérdate que tienes una novia abandonada en Kanto…− le reprochó con falso malhumor.

− _Claro que recuerdo que tengo mi otra mitad en el otro lado del continente, la que parece haberlo olvidado eres tú… ¿de qué rubio estamos hablando?_

−De nadie, fue solo para alivianar el momento.

− _No me asustes de ese modo o tendré que hablar con Lance y ponerte un guardaespaldas._

−Sí, ya quiero verlo.

− _No me retes preciosa…−_ sonó la voz con obvia confianza – _Por cierto, te ves muy bien hoy…_

−¿Ah? –Misty giró en redondo sobre sus pies mirando a todos lados −¿De qué hablas?

− _Pues de eso. Que aunque te guste explotar mis celos, sigues siendo tan linda como siempre…_

Misty frunció el entrecejo mientras imaginaba la expresión seria y enfadada de su novio. Y luego de casi seis meses de ausencia casi que podía verlo con claridad, con su cabello de ébano revuelto y esa pícara expresión en sus ojos de caramelo.

De hecho… estaba viéndolo justo en ese instante. A dos metros de distancia, del otro lado del parque.

Con el móvil pegado a su oído y el pequeño roedor eléctrico en su hombro como siempre.

Ella abrió la boca sorprendida viendo como el atractivo muchacho se acercaba a ella.

− ¿Ash? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Este guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se detuvo frente a Misty. Luego de esos años tenía una altura considerable e intimidante. Aunque a esa pelirroja no la asustaba.

− Me ves luego de medio año y me preguntas que hago aquí… ¿en verdad? –resopló divertido y molesto –Y yo que pensé que estarías feliz de verme.

− ¡Pika!

Misty alzó la vista hacia el viejo pokémon que la veía con una gran sonrisa, bastó un gesto imperceptible de su parte para que el pequeño saltara a sus brazos. Ash replicó entre dientes algo que sonó a _'Traidor'_ mientras veía como el par se reencontraba.

− Entonces luego de que saludaste a mi pokémon ¿será que puedes darle la bienvenida a tu novio como corresponde?

Misty reprimió una nueva risita, apoyó al roedor en su hombro y tomó las mejillas de su novio y le estampó un beso en la boca que obviamente él no vio venir –Ya en serio Ash ¿Qué haces aquí? Dijiste que no volverías a Kanto hasta el año que viene.

− ¿Ya me estás corriendo?

− No seas tonto, me encanta tenerte, pero me preocupa que hayas desatendido tus obligaciones por estar aquí…

El muchacho sonrió sospechosamente y se despeinó el cabello, hábito que usualmente hacía cuando se hallaba nervioso.

−Pues renuncié.

−¿Cómo?

−Como le oyes…

− ¡A Lance le dará un síncope!

−Nahhh –rio bajito –Créeme que nada de eso, y hasta estuvo de acuerdo en aceptar mi renuncia siempre y cuando tomara el primer vuelo disponible a Ciudad Celeste…

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, y como no; feliz de tener a ese sonriente joven frente a ella. Segura de que el roedor captara su siguiente movimiento, se lanzó a sus brazos y rodeó a su novio estampándole un beso en la mejilla.

− Yo te extrañaba mucho pero no quería decirlo para no ser una carga…

− Tonta… −susurró tiernamente junto a su oído retribuyendo su gesto y rodeando su figura entre sus brazos −¿Aún no te enteras?

− ¿De qué? –lo miró con la curiosidad bailando en sus preciosos ojos de aguamarina.

Ash sonrió y agregó en su mejor tono galante:

− Ni un millón de kilómetros podría separarme de ti.

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _Jelou! Ayyy no puedo creer estar aquí de nuevo! Es casi como un sueño!_

 _En fin supe de este maravilloso evento que es la #Pokeshippingweek y decidí venir y contribuir con algo super pequeñito (sobretodo porque acabo de salir de la #KiriAsuweek y aún estoy reponiendo energía)_

 _Bueno… Perdón por hacer algo corto… en verdad SAO me ha cambiado completamente, a lo largo de este mes lo comprenderán xD_

 _Sep, como este mes cumplo mi aniversario n°13 como escritora y siendo poke mi amor ever, decidí escaparme de Aincrad y celebrar mi aniversario con las actualizaciones semanales que usualmente hacía un año atrás._

 _Nada más que decir!_

 _Nos vemos la semana que viene espero ^^_

 _Sumi~_

* * *

 _Pd: Música que escuché para inspirarme: Not gonna Die, bySkillet._


End file.
